kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Eiji Tomari
is Shinnosuke Tomari's son from a dystopian future who takes his role as Kamen Rider Drive before being defeated by Paradox Roidmude. The Paradox Roidmude then disguises himself as Eiji and travels to the past. Character History In the future, Eiji took his father's role as Kamen Rider Drive, utilizing a new set of Shift Cars and becoming Kamen Rider Drive Type Next. Before the events of Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future, Eiji gets defeated in battle and knocked out by Roidmude 108 (later known as Paradox), with his identity copied and belt stolen. He appeared briefly through Shift Special as a silhouette, transforming into Drive: Type Next alongside Shinnosuke's Type Speed, both merging to create Drive: Type Special. Though never having the chance to talk to his father through the film, Paradox as Eiji, stated to Shinnosuke that his mother never used to smile a lot, unless its on a rare occasion, hinting that his mother is Kiriko. This was confirmed in the series finale. Shinnosuke and Kiriko's first child was conceived by the time of the former's return as Kamen Rider Drive to fight with his preceeding and succeeding Kamen Riders against the Next Genome Institute. Following the fall of the Institute, Shinnosuke was congratulated on the news of his expectant baby by his colleagues, to whom he claimed that he did not yet know if it would be a boy or a girl. Eiji appears to have been born about two years after the events of Drive. https://twitter.com/kamen_drive/status/737621441483411457 He is seen as an infant being cared for by his mother while his uncle was venting to her about recent events. Due to Paradox being destroyed in the past, with all Roidmudes extinct and their creator, Tenjuro Banno destroyed by his son, Go Shijima for good, Eiji will live in a brighter future. Personality to be added Family *Shinnosuke Tomari - father **Eisuke Tomari - paternal grandfather *Kiriko Shijima - mother **Tenjuro Banno - maternal grandfather **Sumiko Shijima - maternal grandmother *Go Shijima - maternal uncle Types Kamen Rider Drive *'Height': 199.5 cm. *'Weight': 108 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 24 t. *'Kicking power': 40 t. *'Maximum jump height': 50 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 0.446 sec. is Drive's futuristic mercedes-based form. Accessed through the Next side of the Shift Next Special Car, this form bears the . Without a user, Drive can operate autonomously like a remote-controlled drone, accepting orders and executing them. It is noted that in this specific configuration, Drive without a host is weaker to some degree. The body of the autonomous Drive can be recreated with its Drive Driver and Shift Brace intact. Although originally the default form of the Kamen Rider Drive of the future, this form was later taken by Paradox, who took Eiji's Drive Driver and Shift Brace. In this case the form is referred to as Kamen Rider Dark Drive. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future. Equipment Devices *Drive Driver - Belt-based transformation device *Shift Brace - Bracelet-based transformation device *Shift Cars - Gives access to Drive's forms and powers, depending on which car is used. They also allow Drive to move normally during a Slowdown. Weapons *Blade Gunner - Drive's main weapon, a combat dagger Vehicles *NEXTridoron - Drive's Rider Machine Behind the Scenes Portrayal Eiji Tomari is portrayed by . As an infant, he is portrayed by an unidentified actor. Notes *Like his grandfather, he has the "Ei" kanji in his given name. *He shares the same given name as Eiji Hino, but Eiji's name is composed with different kanji. *Eiji was one of the suspects for the identity of Kamen Rider Dark Drive, which was the subject of mystery in the run-up to the premiere of Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future, with a trailer following the Drive episode airing on the Sunday before the film's release offering a list of six suspects which also included Go Shijima, Krim Steinbelt, Chase, Kiriko Shijima, and Shinji Koba. Ultimately, it turned out to be Paradox Roidmude disguised as Eiji. **It should be noted that Eiji was the user of the Drive System in the future before Paradox took it and renamed it Dark Drive while transformed. Appearances * Kamen Rider Drive **''Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future'' **Episode 48/Finale: Final Story (Special Edition): The Case of Ghost * Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider *''Kamen Rider Drive: ~Mach Saga~'' *''Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Mach'' References ru:Эйджи Томари Category:Kamen Rider Drive Category:Drive Characters Category:Relatives Category:Movie Riders Category:Heroes Category:Roidmude disguises